


After

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, M/M, Post Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick feels he's overstayed his welcome, Brendon comes knocking.





	After

Patrick was tired. The days of constant crying had gotten to him. Breezy and Sarah had taken care of him, helped him out. He just, he couldn't help but feel he had overstayed his welcome.

"You're not leaving Patrick. We won't let you go home until Brendon either calls or comes to find you." Breezy stated, looking at Patrick with a hard stare. "We just don't want you getting hurt." Patrick fiddled with his shaking fingers and nodded.

"If you really don't mind." Sarah smiled at him and pulled him up from his spot on the couch.

"We don't. Now, let's get some dinner ready." Patrick gave her a small smile back and went to help with whatever he could for dinner. 

The plates were on the table, the food was served and the three of them were ready to eat, that is, until the doorbell rang. They all stopped and looked at each other. Patrick blinked and chewed on his lip.

"Do you think it's him?" Breezy and Sarah shared a look, then turned their gazes to Patrick. 

"It might be." Sarah scooted her chair out from the table and went to answer the door. Breezy got up and plopped in the seat next to Patrick, holding his hands lightly as Sarah answered the door. There was yelling coming from the door and Patrick whimpered. Breezy shushed him lightly and held him close. "It'll be ok. Don't worry." Patrick burrowed his head in her neck and nodded.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and then stopped as they reached their destination.

"Patrick?" Brendon's voice rang through the quiet dining room. Patrick sniffled lightly and pulled his face from Breezy's neck. He looked at Brendon with sad, red rimmed eyes.

"Hello." Brendon fiddled with his hands and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "How have you been doing?" Brendon sighed and cast his eyes downward.

"I've been doing horribly. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have hit you."

"You did though." Brendon flinched at the cold statement that left Patrick's lips. "You did. For what reason? What did I do? What could I have done to make you do that?" 

"Nothing. You didn't do anything babe. It was all me. I had a run in with someone, my ex, and it didn't go well. I took out my rage on you." Patrick blinked at him once, twice. "I don't know if you'll forgive, I don't know if you could. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But Patrick, I am so, so sorry. These past few days have been terrible. I spent a lot of time with Pete and he helped me out a bit. He made me understand some things."

"Patrick, I just want you to come home. It's not the same without you. I miss seeing you everyday. I miss your smile and your hugs. I miss your voice, I miss you. I can't sleep at night without you. Please come home." Patrick toyed with his bottom lip and looked to Breezy and Sarah who gave him small, reassuring smiles.

"It's going to take time to forgive you, it's going to take time for me to get over what happened. It was scary, I was so scared. I don't know when I'll get over it, if I'll ever get over. Brendon, I missed you too. I think I'm ready to go home." Patrick said, staring at Brendon with his blue eyes. 

Brendon smiled and all but launched himself at Patrick and smothered him in butterfly kisses. Patrick chuckled lightly and rubbed Brendon's back.

"Let's go home."


End file.
